Autumn's Trouvaille
by kat-renae
Summary: Six years have gone by. Six agonizing years... sasuke&sakura .enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my second attempt at a story. The first one sucked. So be kind please! haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

_..Prologue.._

* * *

The night's autumn sky was darker than usual. The grey clouds gathered around the full moon leaving a faint luminous crescent showing. Leaves tickled the ground as they floated off the trees landing on the hard surface of the streets. The air gave off a foreboding feeling that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Looking at her surroundings, she found herself at_ that _place again. The place where she loathed to go. It's the place where she lost her hope, her courage, and her heart. It's been six years this very day. Six _agonizing _years since he left.

Laying in the very spot she was left, Sakura closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Night after night she convinced herself that she didn't love him anymore. If she had the chance to tell him how cruel and cold he is she would. She would tell him how much she hated him and send him on his way. This is what she'd tell herself every night. She would never forgive him for leaving her, for leaving Konoha, and especially for leaving Naruto. She loathed him for that the most. He was like a brother to Naruto, and for Naruto to lose more then what he already has is unforgivable.

_'I hate him.'_

_'I really do.'_

_'I hate him so much.'_

She laid there on the cold cement bench tightly closing her eyes and repeating those words. That's all she had to do was keep repeating that to herself until she believed it. And it worked until...

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped her eyes wide open at the sound of a low unfamiliar voice. Wait, it was familiar just lower. She was caught completely off guard stuck in a haze of chanting 'I hate you'. Her vision was a bit blurry from holding her emerald eyes too tightly and she was staggering to get up. She planted her feet firmly on the hard ground to gain control of her body's swaying movements. The air had been right all along, something fearful did make it's way to her and now she didn't know what to do. How had she not noticed any chakra? Had she really been too caught up in her thoughts to not notice, or maybe...

"What's your business here? Who are you?"

She managed to yell out. She was afraid it might be..'_no, that would be impossible, he would never come here and I would know if it was..'_

"What, don't you even recognize your old teammate?"

_'No, it can't be.'_

"S-Sasuke?"

She was at a loss for words. Was this a dream? A sick twisted dream that appears to be haunting her? Yes, that's what it was, a dream. She was going to wake up once again with a cold sweat and short hitched breaths. Just like _all_the other times. What if this wasn't a dream, and the real Sasuke Uchiha is standing before her? All of the convincing she gave herself to hate him over the years was slowly fading away. She was afraid of this. Afraid that at the moment she saw him once again all her lost feelings would resurface. And they were.

_'I hate him!'_

_'I hate him?'_

_'I don't know anymore.'_

"It's been awhile. Funny how we should meet here, of all places." A small smirk made it's way to his face.

At those words, Sakura snapped. She was enraged with 'hate' again. How dare he say something like that all smug-like! Now her thoughts were clear, she was no longer in a daze. She was going to let him have it. Six years of pent up anger and frustration was all coming out right here and now. She wanted to choose her words carefully. She took in his smug comment and slowly looked around. The air was different now. The leaves continued to dance in the breeze. Sakura's long pink hair flowed across her face as the wind passed by. She had no emotion showing through her face. Stoic is the word. But inside her jumbled mind was racing, she was going wild. She didn't know where to begin, what to say first. Moments passed and finally she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Leave."

With that one little word, Sakura felt like she took the world off her shoulders. She turned her petite body around and started to walk away. As she took her first step, she was cut off. Someone was standing in her path and she found it almost childlike. The breeze his movement caused went over Sakura's skin making her shiver, but only for a moment. She did not want to look weak. She wasn't weak anymore and now was her time to prove it.

"Move."

She didn't need this right now. She was pissed. And had every right to be. She hoped she made her point clear to him. That is, that she never wants to talk or see him again. She was thinking that by just saying 'leave' it would piss him off. He knew she had more to say and that's why Sakura felt like she had won at some small nonessential game. He was going to ask her, and Sakura knew, thus, she won.

"Why should I?"

"Why? Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Hn."

"I have nothing to say to you, so would you please move out of my way."

Sakura step to the side of him and made her way forward.

"Aren't you going to tell the Hokage that I'm here? Maybe even, Naruto?"

Sakura halted at his words. She didn't think anything he would say would shock her but this did. She gritted her teeth and slowly turned around trying with all her might not to scream at the top of her lungs at him.

"As far as I'm concerened, you were never here tonight. So leave."

She once again turned around and kept going forawrd. She just wanted him to leave. Why wouldn't he leave already! A moment passed and Sakura hoped he had left. But she was wrong and what she heard next really pissed her off.

"How about as far as Naruto's concered?"

As that Sakura was gone. She suddenly appeared right in front of Sasuke with her hand in a hitting position. She couldn't help but notice the heat radiating off his body and coming onto her. She ignored it though and continued to do what she had always wanted to do. She slapped. Hard and firm. It was very un-Sasuke like to take it. He didn't even stop her.

_'Why?'_

_'Why didn't he stop me?'_

Sakura intensely stared at him and looked at the red mark that was left on his very soft cheek. She was a little bit in shock. Was he mad? She couldn't tell, she was somewhat afraid now. He only looked at her with his onyx eyes. She was starting to have tears in her eyes. Trying with all her might not to let them go, Sakura lowered her head. She started to whisper something. It was so faint but he heard her.

"Please, just leave."

The smokey grey clouds were disappearing. What was once a small crescent shape was now a bright full circle hovering above them. The light casted their shadows on the cold stones. Sakura gazed at their silhouettes and noticed how much taller he was now. His body's frame was so muscular in the shadow. She wanted to imagine him encircling his defined arms around her tiny body and holding her tight closing the gap between their bodies, if only for a moment. She couldn't hate him, not when he was six inches away from her. She just couldn't anymore. It seemed so real as she imagined it. It felt like he was really holding her tight, like a man would hold his lover. It all seemed so real...she realized it couldn't possibly be real because it was Sasuke Uchiha. She gazed at their shadows on the ground and noticed that the gap between them was _gone._

-

-

-

-

* * *

**My first chapter. How was it? Good maybe? I don't mind if I'm given pointers, they really help! Just don't be too brutal, haha. Please review I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been looking for inspiration. And well I found it, just not for this story, for other stories. I think I have story a.d.d. Haha. But I'm going to try and focus on one...this one. Please bare with me! I know I haven't really established a plot yet but it'll come in time. I promise! **

**Warning: Sasuke OOC-ness.**

**

* * *

**

As the sun slowly woke up for the day, so did Sakura. She laid comfortably in her bed, lethargically opening her eyes. Her mind slowly plotted out her day. '_Get dressed, go to work, and come home. Simple day.'_ She thought to herself. Then she thought back to the dream she had last night, more like 'nightmare' actually. What a horrible, realistic dream it was. In it, Sasuke had come back. To stay. She scoffed at the thought, then stopped when she heard noises coming from her kitchen.

She quickly got up and quietly made her way to the noises. Kunai ready, she leaped forward to her kitchen only to see a very disheveled Sasuke looking as if he were battling an opponent, when it was simply scrambled eggs. She was a bit relieved to find it was only Sasuke in her home and not some rouge ninja or something of the sort.

Wait, _only_ Sasuke? Sasuke? Hold on a moment. So her dream/nightmare wasn't one at all. It was real? Sakura's mind was rambling on and on and a full panic mode when she was interrupted by a cough. She looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her with two plates, full of food, in his hands.

In shock and confused, Sakura sat down in the seat where the plate had been placed in front of. She didn't even look at the food. She was busy glaring at the Great Uchiha munching on his breakfast as if they did this everyday.

To her surprise, he looked up at her when he felt her cold stare. At this point, he realized she must have been at a lost for words. She hasn't even yelled at him yet. That is something very un-Sakura like. He wasn't much of a talker but he thought _'I've come this far, might as well go all out,' _and proceeded to say something. Before he could get his words out, Sakura finally spoke. Well actually, she started to laugh.

In her life, Sakura has only encountered two events that have made her laugh until she cried. First time was the day Team Seven tried to un-mask Kakashi. The second time was when she woke up the day after _he_ left her. To rot. Or so she felt like she was going to.

But now, she was in a full blown laugh attack. She was laughing at the fact that she had literally gone off the deep end. For real this time. It was the only way to explain why there was a seemingly nice Sasuke Uchiha in her kitchen making her breakfast.

Her laughter subsided. She got up from the table, smiled at the 'imaginary' Sasuke, and started walking to her room to shower.

* * *

Cleaning up the mess he made, Sasuke began to wonder what Sakura's problem was. Didn't she appreciate the breakfast? He worked his ass off to make that for her and she didn't even say thanks. He was angry.

He heard the shower stop and waited for a couple minutes so she would be dressed when he yelled at her. I mean talked. When he 'talked' to her.

Sakura's bedroom door opened to reveal a very still wet looking Sakura in only a plush pink towel. He could smell her cherry scented shampoo float to his nose. His eyes widened for only a second but fell back to place before she could ever notice.

She noticed him looking at her but ignored him as if he weren't…real? Was she really that comfortable with him, already?

* * *

Sakura felt his hard stare on her body. If it were six years ago, she would be melting right now. But of course it wasn't and he wasn't even real. Just a figment of her imagination. _'A very vivid and realistic figment,'_ she thought. She didn't care that she was only in her towel. He wasn't real.

One thing the hallucination didn't do was make coffee. She continued to make her way to the counter when she noticed warmth near her body. She looked up and 'Dream Guy' was standing right in front of her. She ignored the fact that she could feel his breath on her face and the warmth of his skin near hers. She also ignored the shivers that went down her spine from the close proximity.

"Sakura." He finally spoke. Hearing her name being said by him brought back so many memories. Real or not. She lowered her head trying to rid herself of them.

He slowly lifted her head with his index finger and thumb to look into his eyes. He then shifted his hand and was now caressing her cheek with his thumb. He spoke softly.

"Sakura, I'm here. I'm real." He wasn't stupid. He figured she thought she was going crazy and started to think he wasn't even there. He didn't know what she was thinking.

* * *

Sakura's face began to grow red. Red with embarrassment and red with anger. Finally she slowly started to speak, feeling like it was a lost talent of hers.

"I thought I told you to leave last night?" She bit out the words coldly.

"I thought I told you I'm here to stay?" Sasuke bit back just as coldly. If she wanted a fight, then she was going to get one.

"There's no need. You have no ties to this village."

" I have ties to this village." He slowly stated, not sure of where it could lead.

"Uh-huh. And what is it that could possibly tie you to this village?" She scoffed at his remark.

"You."

' _OH please! Really? Is he really going to be like this? Wow,'_ is all she thought. She fought the urge to laugh at him. She just realized right now at how close they had gotten during their argument. She started to back away when she was stopped.

Sasuke held her even closer wrapping his muscled arms around her small fragile waste. She held back a gasp, not wanting to look weak by letting her natural instincts show.

She tried to fight against him but he wouldn't budge. She finally gave up. This was all too familiar. It was like last night all over again. She just couldn't hold her own against him. She always gave in when it came to Sasuke. It was a weakness she had yet to improve on.

She was bound and determined to let this be the last time she ever gave in to him. She wasn't going to let him in anymore. She couldn't bare the pain of it all over again. Giving your heart to someone and watching them literally rip it to shreds and stomp on it wasn't something she wanted to ever happen again. For one thing, she didn't have a heart to let him mess with anymore, so there was no way he could hurt her. Or so she thought.

"Me? Yeah okay. So you just expect to come back and say a couple of 'I'm sorry's' and whatnots, and suddenly win back your friendships? Well, it doesn't work like that. There's nothing you can do or say for me to ever let you back into my life. And I'm sure Naruto thinks the same way."

She was so upset by now that a light gloss started to form over her eyes. He face was flushed and she was getting really warm. She could feel her heart pound out of her chest. Had she just run twenty miles?

"I never expected to be welcomed with open arms. But I _am_ here to stay whether you like it or not. I've already reported to the Hokage and she has welcomed me back to the village. Why can't you? Why can't we try to go back to the way things were?"

"There is no way things can ever go back to the way they were. Do you have the slightest clue as to what you did to me? To Naruto? You have no idea what we went through after you left us. If you really cared, you will leave at once."

"I'm not leaving Sakura."

"Fine! Then I will." At that, she broke away from him and stormed into her room to change quickly and got the hell out of her house. She ran as fast as she could and reached the Hokage's tower not long after. She raced up to her sensei's office and burst through the doors.

"Sakura! So nice to see you this morning. Your shift doesn't start for another two hours, why are you here so early?" The Hokage warmly smiled at her apprentice only to be returned with a cold glare.

"How could you just let him back in so easily?" She forced out through gritted teeth. Tsunade's bright smile faded into a dull frown. She knew this was coming and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"It isn't going to be so easy, Sakura. Once Naruto heard of it he requested every S class mission he could get his hands on. Naruto isn't going to be around for quiet some time so we've lost a very valuable asset to our village. And also, Sasuke is going to be on probation for six months. With the skill level he has, he only gets to do simple missions in the village. What a waste of talent."

"What a…waste of…Are you fucking kidding me?! Who the hell's side are you on? Were you not the one who stood by my side when I wouldn't leave my house for two months after he left me to rot on that damn bench?! Were you not the one who held me for hours upon hours each night letting me soak your closes with my tears?! Were you not the one who slowly but surely got me through it all and back to a semi-normal life?! Were you not? Were you fucking not?! How could you even let this happen? Why is he still even in this village?! I don't even understand you anymore! I don't even _know_ you! All of this is the problem and yet all you can think is 'what a waste of talent'? And you're okay with letting him run Naruto out of the village? What the hell!"

Sakura was beat red with fury. She has never in her life yelled to much to anyone. She almost felt bad, but it really needed to come off her chest. Maybe she should have waited to ream on someone else who deserved it but Tsunade happened to be here and what she said really pissed Sakura off. This time, Sakura felt like her fell straight out of her chest and was pounding like a drum on the floor. She looked at Tsunade's eyes and saw a small tear form in the corner. _'Damnit.'_ She thought.

"Sensei…I'm sor-" She was cut off by Tsunade's hand being thrown up like a police man yelling halt! or stop!

"I know. You're right. You're completely right. But as Hokage, I'm obligated to let him in. This was his first and only offense. If he messes this up then he's done. But he's only been here for a day, so it's hard to tell what he really wants. Maybe he is back for good."

"Itachi isn't dead. That's his only goal in life. How do we know he isn't just going to sneak off in the middle of the night to go kill him?" A bad memory crossed her mind at her last words.

"We don't. All we can do is trust his word. Sakura, it's the only way, so you're going to have to deal with it one way or another."

To others, this may have sounded cruel and mean but to Sakura she knew that in Tsunade's harsh words there was love and understanding. Sakura knew what she had to do and what she had to face.

She just isn't prepared for any of it.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Well there you have it, the second portion of my story. Hope it's okay. Please review. It helps. Flames are okay, just don't burn me too much...Thanks!!**


End file.
